Rodis Council Ranks
Rodis Council Elite Ranks (Restricted, requires staff approval) Among the Rodis Council Members, there are thirteen members who are uniquely powerful as Champions of Justice or Dominus Rodis. They are the thirteen original members before the finalization of the founding of the Rodis Council, and they have the final say in everything that is done in the Council, as well as any changes that are made in Cethern. Elite Master Magi are responsible for handling the tougher jobs given to the Magic Council by Sihiri. Seeing as they are the "Police" of Sihiri, the most common job of the Magic Council, is to apprehend criminals all over Sihiri. However, not all criminals can be easily apprehended, and some can grow to possess great power. Whenever such a criminal arises that is beyond the abilities of the typical Council members, an Elite member is dispatched to take care of the problem. Whether the criminal is simply apprehended, or put to death, is up to the sole discreation of the Elite Members. Often, if an Elite member's strength is necessary, odds are, the criminal has already been sentenced to death. #First Chair and Head Chairman of the Rodis Council. (Position filled by Sereg) #Second Chair. (Open) #Third Chair. (Open) #Fourth Chair. (Open) #Fifth Chair. (Position filled by Anaroc) #Sixth Chair. (Open) #Seventh Chair. (Open) #Eight Chair. (Open) #Ninth Chair. (Open) #Tenth Chair. (Open) #Eleventh Chair. (Open) #Twelfth Chair. (Open) #Thirteenth Chair. (Open) To become an Elite Dominus Rodis, there are a few more requirements than to become a typical Dominus Rodis. Seeing as they possess more power than a typical Master Magi, an Elite can possess up to four types of Rodis Magic, they can possess up to five Tenor Items and can wield three at once, and they can Clept up to two types of magic. However, they can still only hold on to the two types of magic for a maximum of 24 hours IC, and can not use the two types stolen simultaneously. There are three requirements to become an Elite Dominus Rodis. The first, you have to have been an active member for at least two months. The second, you have to have an established character with a minimum of sixty posts. And the third, you must undergo a sparring match with Sereg, or one of the other two founding members of the site. The spar must last at least ten posts or until the spar is finished. When undergoing the sparring match, your posts must be a decent length, with decent description. If at any time during the spar, you make a mistake, i.e. accidentally god-mod, or unnaturally influence the outcome of the match, the staff will issue a warning. If three warnings are initiated, you will be unable to obtain the Elite Dominus Rodis position. If at any time during the spar, the person appears to be intentionally ignoring the rules set forth, no warnings will be initiated, the match will be stopped, and staff will inform the person that they are inelligable for the position. If arguing ensues, they will be suspended, or banned, depending on staff's decision. Rodis Council Advanced Ranks (Restriced, requires staff approval) These ranks are made up of the typical Dominus Rodis. They are the main force of the Rodis Council; the one's most often seen carrying out judgement to criminals throughout Sihiri. There are twenty total positions amongst the Advanced Ranks, seperated into four tiers. Each teir is responsible for handling a different kind of threat. Fourth Tier Dominus Rodis have developed and specialize in magic that helps them to apprehend Mundane type criminals of various threat levles. Third Tier Dominus Rodis have developed and specialize in magic that helps them to apprehend Beast type criminals of various threat levels. Second Tier Dominus Rodis have developed and specialize in magic that helps them to apprehend Supernatural type criminals of various threat levels. And First Tier Dominus Rodis have developed and specialize in magic that helps them to apprehend Magi type criminals of various threat levels. If any threat appears that's beyond the Advanced Ranks' abilities to handle, it will be handled by the Elite members. 'Tier 1 Ranks' 1. Seat One. (Open) 2. Seat Two. (Open) 3. Seat Three. (Open) 4. Seat Four. (Open) 5. Seat Five. (Open) 'Tier 2 Ranks' 1. Seat One. (Open) 2. Seat Two. (Open) 3. Seat Three. (Open) 4. Seat Four. (Open) 5. Seat Five. (Open) 'Tier 3 Ranks' 1. Seat One. (Open) 2. Seat Two. (Open) 3. Seat Three. (Open) 4. Seat Four. (Open) 5. Seat Five. (Open) 'Tier 4 Ranks' ' ' 1. Seat One. (Open) 2. Seat Two. (Open) 3. Seat Three. (Open) 4. Seat Four. (Open) 5. Seat Five. (Open) To become an Advance Rank Dominus Rodis is much simpler than becoming an Elite Rank Dominus Rodis. You simply need to be an active member for at least one month, with an established character with at least thirty posts. The typical Dominus Rodis can possess up to three types of Rodis Magic, can possess four Tenor Items and wield up to two at once, and can Clept one type of magic. They can retain the stolen magic for a maximum of 24 hours IC. Rodis Council Lower Ranks (Non-restricted. Free to play.) There are many positions within the lower ranks of the Rodis Council. They can range from simple assistants, to sparring instructors, to magic instructors, to guards and so on. The Rodis Council is a very powerful and influential force in Sihiri, so there are many necessary positions. And those positions can be filled by both Magus and Mundane characters alike. Rodis Council Layout and Inner-workings: ((You might want to drink an entire pot of coffee before trying to read all of this, lol.)) Within Sihiri, the Rodis Council is seen as the "Police" of the lands. Jobs are sent to the Rodis Council from all over Sihiri with requests that range from apprehending or eliminating dangerous criminals, to assisting with rebuilding damaged towns or cities, to combating plagues or famines that strike Sihiri. The Rodis Council is easily one of the most powerful and influential forces within Sihiri. Their Headquarters is based in the heart of the Great Forest, with the city of Cethern bordering the massive Castle. The Castle itself is not only the base of operations for the Rodis Council, but it is also where the Academy is located. The Northeastern wing of the Castle is home to the students that attend the Academy; it's four tier architectural design, is large enough to comfortably house up to 500 students in dormitory style rooms. Both the Southeastern and Southwestern wings are home to the Academy and all it's classrooms; some being small, holding up to 20 students, while others are much larger and can comfortably fit up to 100 students at a time. The Northwestern wing of the Castle is twice as wide as the others, and three stories tall. This wing is the Library, and home to the Rodis Council's monumental collection of tomes, scrolls, and edicts. There is a fourth floor, located beneath the wing, and is magically sealed to all those except authorized personnel. This level is home to books, tomes, and lacryma of lethal and dangerous knowledge. The four wings of the Academy portion of the Castle were built in the shape of a massive "X", with a large cylindrical architecture being the connecting point of the four wings. This area is used as the stairs and pathways to the other portions of the Academy. Three large covered and open corridors lead from the Academy: One from the western end of the Library, one from the center Stairwell, and one from the eastern end of the southeastern Classroom wing. The corridors all start off heading north from the Academy, at roughly 100 yards, the eastern and western corridors split, with extra corridors branching out from the fork to head to different portions of the Castle. The western fork of the west corridor, aims and heads for the Arcane Library of the Castle. The eastern fork of the east corridor heads for Staff Housing. The eastern fork of the west corridor, the center corridor, and the western fork of the east corridor all connect to a large open courtyard. The Arcane Library is a massive circular building, four stories tall, and roughly one mile in diameter. The Arcane Library is a library of knowledge that is specific to magic and it's applications, as well as any and all supernatural creatures, and even any and all knowledge on every single type of creature and beast within Sihiri. Unlike the Academy Library, all of the Arcane Library's knowledge is stored in Lacryma's. Lacryma's are special crystals which can store magic energy, and the Magi have used them to store this special and dangerous arcane knowledge. Inside the building, there are hundreds of shelves lining the walls up to four stories high, containing thousands upon thousands of lacryma. There are no stairs leading up to the higher levels. To access the knowledge hidden within the crystals, one simply needs to walk up to one of the dozens of stands strewn throughout the building. Setting on top of the stands, is a crystal ball, known as an Index Lacryma. The person places their hand on the crystal, and imagines the kind of knowledge it is they are seeking. The lacryma reads their thoughts, and then locates the specific crystal they need. Once located, the Index Lacryma then floats the selected crystal from whatever shelf it may be on, into the hands of the person. Once the crystal is in your hand, it will begin to project the knowledge that you seek into your mind. In the very center of the Arcane Library is the Lounge. A large area with comfortable sofa's, love seats, chairs, and large and small tables. The people using this library can sit and study here, as well as simply relax and converse if they wish. The lacryma are unable to be removed from the library due to an impregnable magical seal placed on the building and every lacryma within it's confines. The Staff Housing area of the Castle, is like a massive campus in and of itself. The building containing the rooms for the staff is set up like a giant horseshoe. It's four stories tall, and contains enough rooms to very comfortably house up to 1,200 staff members. There is a horizontal northern wing, a horizontal southern wing, and a vertical eastern wing which connects to the eastern ends of the northern and southern wings. Each individual room is large enough that it could very easily fit up to four people, but typically only one or two people live in each room. Each room has it's own individual bathroom, a master bedroom, a large guest bedroom, a large living room, and a kitchen. The staff housing was designed so that a staff member could have their family living with them if they needed or wanted to. A large building is located in the open area in the center of the building. The building is a lounge and recreational area for the staff. It's a circular building with corridors connecting to the three sections of the staff housing building. The Courtyard is a huge open area with multiple pavilion's, many gazebo's, and several stone sitting area's scattered throughout the Courtyard for anyone and everyone to come to and commune or converse. There are some beautiful garden's lining the edges of the Courtyard, as well as some gorgeous floral pathways designed all throughout the Courtyard. Dozens of tree's, both young and old, dot the Courtyard's landscape. Often times, you can see one or more classes in session out in one of the many pavilion's of the Courtyard on a good day. To the north, connected by corridors heading from the Arcane Library, the Courtyard, and the Staff Housing, is the monumental Great Hall. It's in the shape of a horizontal rectangle, with entrances both on the south and north sides of the building, accessed by the connecting corridors, as well as on the east side of the building; a wide but short hall connects the Kitchen to the Great Hall. The Kitchen is a very large building that comfortably fits a staff of 300 chefs. It is used as both the Dining Hall for all of the Magic Council and Academy, as well as an Auditorium where the Instructors hold assemblies for all of the Academy's students. During dining times, food is magically teleported from the Kitchen, to the hundreds of tables that fill the Great Hall. Heading north, a set of three corridors branch out from the Great Hall, to connect to the remaining portions of the Castle. The western corridor connects to the Gym. The eastern corridor connects to Council Member Housing. And the center corridor connects to the Arcane Gym, and the Hive. The Gym is the area of the castle for anyone and everyone to workout and train in any number of martial arts and combat techniques if they so wish. It's a gigantic building in the shape of a square, and is four stories tall. Strewn throughout the building are several arena's for participants to spar if they wish, weight lifting area's, training dummies, weapons racks, and various other objects and devices to aid in martial training. There is a large net that makes up the would-be ceiling of the first floor, used to catch the people using the acrobatic portion of the Gym. The Acrobatic portion makes up the entire center portion of the top three floors. Tight ropes, climbing ropes, balance beams, and several obstacle courses, all fill the air above the net, to the ceiling of the building. Students and Trainee's are often challenged to make their way from the ground floor, to the top of the Acrobatic Course, and back down safely to the net in as short a time as possible. Their first step though, is to run up the circular track which borders the entire inside of the building, and is a consistent climbing spiral to the top of the building, and is equal to running two whole miles. The Gym is occupied daily by Trainee's attempting to become Council Members. Connected to the northern side of the Gym are the locker rooms and shower area's. Any and all arcane training that the Trainee's undergo, is held near the Hive. A large open field, with a magical dome barrier makes up the Arcane Gym. The dome both protects the Trainee's from less than desirable weather conditions, as well as protects the surrounding area's from the Trainee's magic. Here, they are put through some of the most extreme and strenuous training imaginable. The Council Member Housing is one large building, containing 33 rooms roughly twice the size of the Staff Housing rooms. It's a horizontal rectangular building, with eleven rooms on each floor. The rooms were all built around what is known as the Council Members' Lounge. It's a large open area with no roof. Instead of a typical lounge, what they have could be considered a miniature rain forest. The area is roughly five acres large, and is home to some of the deadliest plants nature has to offer. There are also typical every day plants, and even some very odd looking ones. There are also several unique tree's growing in this area, as well as a pond and stream. The stream burrows down into the earth near the edge of this area, and then resurfaces farther into the Great Forest as one of the Emerald Pools. The Council Member's use the deadly toxins and poisons of the plants to create powerful antidotes. The Hive is the base of operations for the Magic Council. The center of the building is known as the dispatch center. It's a large circular room with a giant lacryma crystal fashioned into the floor. This crystal is known as the Hub. It projects a floating hologram of the lands of Sihiri into the middle of the room. Surrounding the Hub sit dozens of dispatch officers; each one of them sit at a desk with a lacryma fashioned into the surface. These individual lacryma's project an image in front of the officer of an area of Sihiri that it is designated to observe. When one of the Observation Lacryma's pick up on an incident that the officer deems important, they then channel their lacryma to the Hub; the Hub's projection then zooms into the area the officer's Observation Lacryma was focused on. From there, the Hub Lacryma will then begin to assess the level and type of danger present. Once that has been assessed, one of the Dispatch Officers will notify the necessary Magi, and inform them of the situation. If the Magi is present at the Castle, they quickly make their way to the Dispatch Center, and use one of the teleportation lacryma's to quickly appear on scene and take care of the situation. If they are not at the Castle, then they are required to appear at the scene as quickly as possible. Each of the 33 Council Members are given special devices and objects when they reach the appropriate rank. When a Magi becomes a member of the Rodis Council, they are first given a ring. The ring has the insignia of the Rodis Council engraved into it, as well as their rank among the Council Members. This is their "Badge" of sorts, and bare a magical signature that makes making a copy impossible. The ring also allows them to come and go from Cethern as they please without carrying any other item that would allow access through the barriers that protect Cethern. Another item they possess, is a small lacryma which acts as their "Pager". It notify's the Magi when their services are needed, and will project an image of the location they are needed at, as well as a synopsis of who or what they will be dealing with. The last item, is their own individual teleportation lacryma. They can be used to teleport them anywhere within Sihiri, except Cipher, the barriers make it impossible, at least, without killing themselves in the process because of the energy drain. However, most Council Members prefer to use the teleportation crystal back at the Castle, for the fact that it doesn't drain their own energy. If the distance is relatively close, that being roughly 100 miles or less, the drain isn't a big deal; however, any farther than that, and the drain can be costly. For this fact, there have been teleportation lacryma's strategically placed throughout the lands, and they act as checkpoints for the Magi. A Council Member might be 300 miles or so from where he's needed. Teleporting that distance would leave all but the most powerful Magi absolutely exhausted. However, let's say he's only 100 miles from the nearest Checkpoint lacryma. The Magus could then use their own crystal to make the short jump, and then use the Checkpoint crystal, which is fueled by the Hub, and therefore not their own individual energy, to safely make the rest of their trip. To keep these Checkpoint Lacryma's from being disturbed or stolen, several powerful seals have been placed on each one, and they are all interconnected. Each Checkpoint Lacryma is magically connected to the next, and they are all bound to the Hub. Destroying, stealing, or sabotaging them is impossible. From the Dispatch Center, there are five wings which branch out to the west, northwest, north, northeast, and the east. Each wing is responsible for filtering through the job requests the Council is given each day. The four outer wings are responsible for dealing with jobs for the Advanced Dominus Rodis, while the northern wing deals solely with jobs for the 13 Elite Dominus Rodis. Category:Rodis Council